


[Podfic] Got My Hand in My Pocket and My Head in a Cloud

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 48:43, mp3 & m4b format. </p><p>Author's Summary:<br/>Everyone has seen One Direction in photos and on television. They're manufactured and synthesized but harmless and fun enough, all bright smiles and wide eyes, styled within an inch of their lives. There's nothing wrong with them exactly, but Harry is dive bars and touring in a second-hand van with songs he wrote himself. He's industry credibility and respect, with a moody pout and an apathetic hair flick. Their worlds don't exactly collide on a normal basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Got My Hand in My Pocket and My Head in a Cloud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got My Hand in My Pocket and My Head in a Cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766776) by [LittleLostPieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostPieces/pseuds/LittleLostPieces). 



  
  
Download mp3  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1xhDS6A)  
[Archived at the audiofic archive here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/got-my-hand-in-my-pocket-and-my-head-in-cloud)  


#### Reader's Notes:

So here's another podfic that I asked for permission to do about 6 months ago, and never did. Luckily, [LittleLostPieces](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostPieces/pseuds/LittleLostPieces) is a wonderful person who didn't yell at me for being such a failure. :P I love this series as a whole, so if you're interested in like, 25k more of this verse, [go check it out!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/44112)


End file.
